Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: Finally wrote this! I update randomly. Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! So this is my first Friday fic, and this or another story shall be updated every other Friday. Warning! Yaoi. M/M . You have been warned.

* A boy rushes into an empty room breathlessly. He has short black hair spiked up with neon green stripes that complement Carmel brown eyes, and is the most attractive looking Korean ever. As he slides to a stop he straightens his v-neck emerald shirt and dusts off his skinny black jeans.*

Boy: Hello and welcome! My name is Elliot B. Dome, and while I am not the authoress I am a character she speaks through. I will be hosting this along with my talking plush dalek. Shall I call the cast here?

*Elliot snaps his fingers and the whole cast appears.*

Elliot: Welcome! I'm Elliot, and this is truth or dare!

Hetalia Cast: *grumbles angrily or looks around dazed*

France: Ohoho 'ello *kisses Elliot's hand* very nice to meet you.

Elliot: Anyungunsayo (*Korean*- Hello) *bows* Nice to meet you as well.

England: *mumbles* Bloody pervert.

Elliot: Right. Shall we start?

Dalek: We- should.

Romano: What the fuck is that?!

Elliot: That's my Dalek. He's the co-host.

England: *takes a step back*

Elliot: Ok! Since there are no reviews the magic authoress shall give me some to use.

Dares-  
>Prussia: You have to sit in Russia's lap until the next chapter is over, with his hand on your crotch.<br>Italys: You two have to eat England's scones without throwing them up.  
>England: You have to be locked in a closet with America for an hour and can not protest to anything.<br>Elliot: Let's get started. Prussia?

Prussia: The awesome me is here!

Elliot: You have to sit on Russia's lap until next chapter with his hand on your crotch

Prussia: So not awesome!

Elliot: Do it or I give Dalek permission.

Dalek: Ex-ter-min-nate!

Elliot: Not yet.

Prussia: *laughs uncomfortably then moves to where Russia is sitting and sits in his lap*

Elliot: *clears his throat as if hinting at something*

Russia: Kolkolkol Become one with Russia, da? *reaches around Prussia so one arm around his waist pulls him in closer and the other slowly moves across Prussia until it reaches his crotch*

Prussia: *uncharacteristically blushes and makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

Elliot: *blushes then twirls around and smacks France, screaming in Korean at him*

Dalek: EX-TER-MIN-ATE!

Elliot: Aniyo! (^Korean^ -No) Dalek stop!

Dalek: I O-bey.

Elliot: *huffs and turns back to France* Next time you try to grab my ass I won't stop him.

France: Ohohoho, but you know you liked it mon cheri.

Elliot: *glares at France* England! The kitchen is all the way down the hall to the left, go make some scones.

England: *perks up* Really?

Elliot: Yes! Now preferably.

England: *rushes down the hallway*

Elliot: *still glaring at France* Since none of the dares can be done until England returns you guys can come up with some.

America: *shouts* I dare you to make out with France for a minute!

Elliot: *turns around slowly to glare at America*

Prussia: Do it or I set Russia on you!

Elliot: *huffs and turns to France* Lets get this over with.

France: *smirks* I knew you could not resist me.

Elliot: *winces before pecking France on the lips and then retreating into a corner*

America: So not cool!

France: *corners Elliot* He said make out, for a minute.

Elliot: *looking around frantically for a way out*

France: *leans down and kisses Elliot*

Elliot: *eyes widen and any movement ceases*

France: *pries open Elliot's lips sensually*

Elliot: *melts into the kiss! his eyes slid shut and his arms slid around France's neck*

France: *smirks into the kiss and pulls Elliot closer by his waist*

Hungary: *snapping pictures rapidly*

France: *gropes Elliot's ass*

Elliot: *moans and arches up into France*

Hungary: *faints from nosebleed*

England: *walks back in with scones*

Dalek: Both- of- the- I-ta-lys- shall- eat- these.

Romano: Fuck no!

Italy: Ve~ but they aren't edible

Dalek: Do- it- or- I- shall- ex-ter-min-ate- you.

Italy: Doitsu! Protect me! *hides behind Germany*

Germany: *sighs* Italy if you eat one then you can have pasta ok?

Italy: Ve~ ok!

Romano: *grumbles* If the fucking wuss can do it then so can I.

Italy: *takes a big bite and immediately turns green and runs to the bathroom*

Romano: *eats it all at once* These are poison! *runs after Italy*

Elliot: *moans*

France: * is now giving Elliot hickeys*

Hungary: *is brought back to life and starts snapping pictures again*

Elliot: *suddenly realizes what he was doing and pushes France off him* It's been over a minute.

France: *smirks* Sorry mon Cheri I got carried away.

Elliot: *glares* Allright. Next dare, England you have to go in the closet with America and you can't protest.

England: What?!

America: *drags England into the closet*

*door slams shut*

Hungary: There are cameras in there right.

Elliot: Oh yes. Well that ends this chapter. Review with dares!


	2. Well then

So I've just been informed that I've been writing my story wrong. Let me just say; I don't give a crap what haters think, it's the people who like my stories that count. If you have a problem with how I write, you need to deal with it, because fan fiction is for writing whatever the hell you want and the fact that there are people out there being tattle-tales is fucking appalling. I will write how I fucking want to, I will break the fourth wall as much as I fucking want, and I will e-mail and/or sue who I need to if this fucking happens again. Fan fiction is for enjoyment and freedom to write, not for assholes to be fucking rude. For my followers I apologize for the false alert, I will be putting out Chapter 6 for my story and a new chapter out for Truth or Dare early. For those of you that won't grow up: fuck off and get a life already, because this is mine and you're ruining it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup!? Hope you like this chaptah! Damn that was hard to write! So fucking long too 0.0

Elliot: *limps into the room with the Hetalia cast* Sorry I am late.

France: What 'appened?

Elliot: I'm a boxer, it happens.

France: *frowns*

Elliot: *shrugs* Ok, so we got some dares.

Hetalia Cast: *groans*

Elliot: Oh hush up.

Jade Smith:  
>France: You aren't allowed to do anything pervy for the rest of the day! If you fail, Hungary can hit you with her frying pan.<br>Korea: Teach everyone Gentleman!  
>Romano: You have to tell Germany you love him and ask him to marry you!<br>Everyone: You have to listen to What does the Fox Say? for 10 hours straight!

Clearascrystal269:  
>Germany: You must make out with Italy for one minute or more.<br>Japan: You have to dance to I'm Sexy and I know It.  
>Everyone: Do Gangnam style.<p>

Elliot: Ok. France!

France: Oui, mon cheri?

Elliot: *rolls his eyes* You can not do anything pervy for the rest of the day, or Hungary is allowed to hit you.

France: Oh, but how am I to resist you, mon cheri?

Elliot: *sighs* Korea?

Korea: Ne? (Korean- Yes)

Elliot: Teach the cast Gangnam style.

Korea: *shrugs, he begins to teach almost everyone*

Elliot: *limps over to the closet and knocks, he waits a minute before opening the door to find both countries rumpled, and England bright red*

England: *pushes past Elliot and joins the others*

America: *smirks before following*

Elliot: *pulls Romano aside, and whispers in his ear*

Korea: *huffs* You're all hopeless!

Elliot: *laughs and gives Romano a shove*

Romano: *grumbling, trudges over to Germany* Potato bastard.

Germany: *turns* Ja?

Romano: *blushing, grumbles angrily* I love you would you marry me?

Germany: *blushes* Uh...

Spain: *somehow heard what Romano said and is there beside him now, dragging Romano off*

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu~

Germany: Ja, Italy?

Italy: Can I have some pasta?

Elliot: Germany! You have to make out with Italy for a minute or more.

*in the background Romano shouts "goddamn potato bastard" as he struggles against someone, most likely Spain*

Germany: *blushes, mumbles an apology before swooping down and capturing Italy's lips in a passionate kiss*

Italy: *immediately returns the kiss passionately*

Elliot: Japan, you have to dance to I'm Sexy and I Know It.

Japan: *blushes, but starts to dance as the music starts out of nowhere*

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new la freak,

Yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,

It's Redfoo with the big Afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

show it

show it

show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

show it

show it

show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out

Check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Japan: *blushes really badly as he goes to sit down*

Elliot: Two more dares! Everyone need to dance to Gangnam style, and although the author is learning Korean the lyrics shall not be put up.

Everyone: *does their best, but Korea is the only one who can do it*

Elliot: All right to close this out you guys have to watch What Does the Fox Say? for ten hours. Good luck, and until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! I thought I'd post this a little early, and there will be another story on Friday! My regular schedule will return on next Monday so... Enjoy!

Elliot: *limps into the room with a black eye and a split lip* Hey guys

France: *rushes over to him and helps him limp to the couch*

Elliot: Thank you France. Ok guys, let's start.

Hetalia Cast: *mumble unhappily as they all sit down on a couch! France taking a seat next to Elliot*

vampiregoddess13:  
>dares<br>Romano make out with Germany  
>Eliot date Franch<br>Canada make out with Cuda  
>Japan make out with America<br>Prussia make out with Russia

Elliot: *shifts uncomfortably trying to get comfortable*

France: *turns Elliot so that he's leaning against the arm rest with his legs in France's lap*

Elliot: Thanks. Okay, Romano.

Romano: Sí?

Elliot: You have to make out with Germany.

Romano: *grumbles, but gets up and walk over to Germany*

Germany: *stands, blushing*

*they kiss timidly at first, but after a couple of seconds it deepens. Germany pries open Romano's mouth*

Elliot: While that's happening-

Italy: Ve~ But you forgot a dare.

Elliot: *grumbles* Fine. *sighs* IwasdaredtodateFrance.

France: What was that mon cheri.  
>Elliot: *blushes* I was dared to date France.<p>

France: *smirks* Ohohoho.

Elliot: *blushes*

France: Come 'ere. *pulls Elliot onto his lap*

Elliot: *too tired to fight against him*

France: *kisses the top of Elliot's head*

Elliot: *hides a yawn*

Romano: *pulled away suddenly from Germany*

Spain: *drags Romano back to the other side of the room and holds him protectively in his lap*

Germany: *blushing, sits back down next to Italy*

Elliot: *snuggles closer to France* *yawns* Cuba make out with Canada.

Canada: *blushes as all eyes suddenly realize that he's in the room*

Cuba: *already sitting next to Canada, he swing Canada's legs so that he's facing the Cuban*

Canada: *eeps*

Cuba: *smiles* *he leans in and starts the kiss off slowly prying Canada's mouth open with little protest*

Canada: *melts into the kiss*

Cuba: *pulls Canada onto his lap so that the smaller man is straddling him*

Canada: *moans*

Hungary: *snapping photos while trying to keep her nosebleed under control*

Cuba: *gropes Canada's ass*

Hungary: *passes out from blood loss*

Canada: *pulls back panting and blushing*

Cuba: *smirks and whispers in Canada's ear*

Canada: *nods*

Hungary: *is brought back to life and turns to start snapping pictures of Elliot cuddling sleepily with France*

Elliot: *yawns*

Dalek: I- shall- take- over.

Elliot: *nods*

Dalek: The- one- named- Japan- shall- make- out- with- A- mer- I- ca.

Japan: *blushes*

America: *stands and saunters over to the now standing Japanese man.*

*America grabs Japan by the waist and leans down. He kisses Japan, prying open his mouth*

*they make out for a minute before America pulls away and walks back over to his spot by England*

Japan: *is pulled backwards into Greece's lap, and he happily sits there with a stoic look*

Dalek: Pru-ssia- will- make- out- with- Ru- ssia.

Prussia: *still sitting on Russia's lap from the first chapter*

Russia: *smiles and roughly moves Prussia so that the smaller man is straddling his waist*

Prussia: *trying to outdo Russia, immediately pounces on the man*

*they fight for dominance until Russia squeezes Prussia's bottom making him melt submissively*

Hungary: *snapping photos rapidly*  
>Prussia: *grinds down into Russia*<p>

Romano: Get a room bastards!

Russia: *picks Prussia up and walks into a room down the hallway*

*everyone is shocked when the hear a moan*

Elliot: *his legs are spread wide with France's hand on his crotch, his head is thrown back with France sucking hickeys on his neck*

France: *doesn't look up from his task*

Elliot: You pe-pervert * he breathes and then moans*

France: *kisses Elliot's neck* You sound like you enjoy it.

Elliot: *blushes* You and- and your stupid games. St- stop. I don't want to be a one night stand.

France: *stills* *lowly* I would never do that to you.

Elliot: I don't know th-that. *his head is down! but everyone can see the tears gathering in his eyes*

France: *gathers Elliot in his arms* I promise that I will never hurt you, and I will tear apart anyone that dares to try.

Elliot: *latches onto France as he starts crying*

Hungary: Aww

France: *holds onto Elliot, rubbing soothing circles on his back*

Elliot: *is eventually reduced to hiccups*

France: Better?

Elliot: *nods*

France: *gently grips Elliot's chin and makes the smaller man look him in the eyes* I will never hurt you for fun or on purpose, and I will protect you to the best of my ability if you let me.  
>Elliot: *wipes his eyes* That sounds nice*<p>

France: *smiles and kisses Elliot's forehead*

Dalek: That- is- enough- for- now. We- will- meet- next- Fri-day.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! Allright! Enjoy!

Elliot: *walks in with a huge smile on his face*

France: Ohoho I assume you won ze match?

Elliot: Yes! It was awesome! I get to go to the championships!

France: *wraps his arms around Elliot's waist and whispers in his ear*

Elliot: *swirls around and kisses him soundly on his lips*

France: *chuckles*

Elliot: *pulls back blushing and clears his throat* We have dares, and for the first time truths!

kelsie9489:  
>Dares:<br>Japan makes out with Greece while still sitting in his lap  
>Romano and Spain have to let Hungary take pictures of them anyway she wants<br>Italy straddles Germany  
>England sits on America's lap for the rest of truth or dare<br>Canada makes pancakes for everyone  
>Truths:<br>Japan, who do you like?  
>Canada, if everyone noticed you for a day what would you do?<br>Estonia, would you help me with my algebra homework (i dont understand algebra TT)?

ClearAsCrystal269:  
>Truth<br>Canada, if you could choose, who would you date; Prussia or Ukrain?

Elliot: Okay, let's start with the truths. Canada?

Canada: *startles* Yes, eh?

Elliot: If you could choose, who would you date; Prussia or Ukraine?

Canada: *blushes* Well I guess I would date Ukraine, eh. She's always been a good friend.

Elliot: Okay. Japan?

Japan: *sitting in Greece's lap* Hai?

Elliot: Who do you like?

Japan: *blushes* *mumbles*

Elliot: What was that?

Japan: Greece-san.

Elliot: *huffs* Canada?

Canada: Yes?

Elliot: If you were noticed by everyone for a day, what would you do?

Canada: *shrugs* I'd probably talk to everyone, eh. I don't get to talk to many people.

Elliot: *nods* Estonia?

Estonia: *looks up*

Elliot: *twitches* Um, kelsie9489 asked for algebra h-

Estonia: No.

Elliot: Okay then. Japan, again.

Japan: Hai?

Elliot: *sighs* Make out with Greece.

Japan: *blushes , but turns to face the somewhat awake country* Greece-san?

Greece: *pulls Japan into a kiss and gently prys open the smaller man's mouth*

Japan: *melts into Greece, burying his hands in the others' hair*

France: *pulls Elliot into his lap*  
>Elliot: *snuggles into France* Hungary?<p>

Hungary: *looks up from her camera* Yes?

Elliot: You can take pictures of Spain and Romano however you want.

Hungary: *squeals before dragging Romano and Spain off*

Elliot: *yawns* Italy?

Italy: Ve~?

Elliot: You have to straddle Germany.

Germany: *blushes*

Italy: Okay~! *walks over to Germany and straddles the larger man*

Elliot: England?

England: Yes?

Elliot: You have to sit on America's lap for the rest of truth or dare.

England: *blushes* Like bloody hell I will!

America: You didn't complain in the closet.

England: *splutters*

America: *smirks and pulls England onto his lap* Be good and I'll give you a treat.

England: You bloody prick.

America: I know you want my prick.

England: *splutters*

America: *laughs*

Elliot: Okay! Canada, go make pancakes for everyone.

*as Canada leaves Romano, Italy, and Hungary come back in the room*

Elliot: *yawns* Anyone got dares?

Romano: I dare you to strip down to your underwear while sitting on the French bastard's lap!

Elliot: *now fully awake and blushing*

France: *smirks*

Elliot: *turns so he's straddling France's lap*

*Elliot slowly pulls his shorts up and over his head, throwing it behind him blindly. He unbuckled his belt and throws that behind him as well. Blushing, he kicks off his shoes and socks and then unzips his jeans. He slides them off his hips with little trouble.*

France: *stops him and pulls the pants back up* you do not 'ave to.

Elliot: *buries his face in France's chest as tears well up in his eyes*

France: *wraps a blanket around Elliot and glares at Romano who is twitching guiltily*

Canada: *comes back with the pancakes and everyone om noms them tensely*

Elliot: *stands up, grabs France's hand, and drags him out of the room with the blanket still wrapped around him*

Dalek: We- are- done.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! So this is going to be long 0.o Thanks for the torture guys... I may have to start randomly updating now...

Elliot: *limps into the room with France following closely behind*

Hetalia Cast: *snickers*

Elliot: *glares* Shut up! We have a lot of dares/truths so shush.

Guest P:  
>Dares:<br>- Every one reads My Immortal and Jo Bekkle at Hogwarts  
>- Romania watches Twilight<br>- Austria to makes out with Switzerland  
>- Prussia makes out with Canada<br>- Greece helps me with maths and history  
>Truth:<br>England, do you prefer Harry Potter or Doctor Who?  
>Japan, do you prefer yaoi or yuri...or tentacle p***?<p>

Ladybug Lover :  
>Dares:<br>Hungary/France because I know that Elliot won't agree:  
>This is more of a request than a dare but, I really want pictures of France and Elliot! :P<br>Canada:  
>I'm Canadian and proud to be! That said, I dare you to make as many pancakes as I can possibly physically eat (which is a lot) for breakfast!<p>

kelsie9489:  
>Truths:<br>Estonia, why won't you help me with my algebra?  
>England, would you cook for me?<br>Russia, what is your favorite food?

Dares:  
>Everyone do the chicken dance<br>Denmark, do whatever you want to whoever.  
>Prussia, start a German sparkle party<br>England, recognize Sealand as a country  
>Hungary, hold hands with Romania without hitting him with a frying pan.<p>

excentricaluli:  
>Dares:<br>Canada I dare you to sit on Prussia's lap and make out with him, for 3 minutes!  
>Also may I have a copy of those pictures<p>

raven cupcake:  
>Hello everyone!<br>Dares:  
>canada:act like your 2p!<br>england:I don't know, kiss the person you love on the cheek  
>ltaly: pasta! XD<p>

truths:  
>ltaly:if you had to pick between the person you love and pasta what would it be<br>canada:what the difference between maple syrup and syrup?!  
>ukraine:quick, who do you love?!<br>america: go watch a scary movie (that's what you get for not saving canada!)  
>bye~<p>

White Knightress :  
>Ok so I have a few things to say.<br>1) breaking the fourth wall is fun, oh so much fun ;)  
>2) I am pleased with the lack of spellinggrammar errors. Well done!  
>3) OMG A DALEK *silently fangirls* I also have a Dalek plushie and it says Ex-ter-min-ate. 4) the chapter sizes are good but personally I'd like them a little bit longer. Just a suggestion.<br>5) FRANCE WAS MINE!  
>6) I'd love to dare America and England (OTP right there) to do something kinky, but instead I dare America to sing "American Idiot" by Green Day (I don't expect him to sing the whole song, unless he wants to).<br>Also a question for Norway: What does the fox say?

Elliot: 0.o Ok then. Let's one needs to read My Immortal and Jo Bekkle at Hogwarts.

*computers appear and everyone starts reading*

Elliot: That was really good!

Everyone else: *agrees loudly*

Elliot: I am so sorry Romania... you have to watch Twilight.

Romania: *screams in terror and tries to run*

*the bulkier countries tie him to a chair where he is forced to watch all of Twilight*

Elliot: *winces* Austria!

Austria: Ja?

Elliot: Make out with Switzerland.

Austria: *sighs, but stands to walk over to where Switzerland is*

Switzerland: *suddenly pushes Austria down so that he is sitting down* If I have to, I will be in control

*Switzerland straddles Austria and fiercely kisses the thin man. Austria moans and allows Switzerland to pry open his his lips. They don't even fight for dominance, Switzerland automatically wins*

Hungary: *snapping pictures*

Elliot: *cautiously* Prussia?

Prussia: *sitting on Russia's lap* Ja?

Elliot: You have to make out with Canada *hides behind France*

Prussia: *pecks Russia on the lips before walking over to Canada*

Canada: *blushes and fidgets*

*Prussia smashes their lips together fiercely. Canada gasps, allowing Prussia to stick his tongue roughly in the smaller man's mouth. After a minute both countries are pulled apart. Prussia is held tightly by a snarling Russia, and Cuba is gripping Canada in his arms possessively *

Elliot: *clears throat* Umm Greece?

Greece: *sleeping*

Elliot: 0.0 ok England then.

England: Yes?  
>Elliot: Which do you prefer Doctor Who or Harry Potter?<p>

England: Well, I love both of them. I'd have to say Doctor Who, seeing as it is the longest running show I have.

Elliot: Okay, Japan do you prefer yaoi, yuri, or tentacle porn?

Japan: *blushes* I- well yaoi..

Elliot: *smirks*

Italy: *hands the next card with dares on it to Hungary* Ve~

Elliot: No! *panics*

Hungary: *smirks* Well of course.

France: *looks at the card, smirks* Maybe we should give her some new ones too.

Hungary: *chuckles* We should.

Elliot: Not going to happen!

France: *comes up behind Elliot and wraps his arms around the Korean's waist* Ohoho but that's not what you said last night.

Elliot: *blushing and struggling*

France: *starts to suck on Elliot's neck and reaches his hand down to the smaller's front and gropes his crotch*

Elliot: *stops struggling and bites his lip to keep from moaning*

Hungary: *snapping pictures*

Elliot: Ah~ stop.

France: But why? We both enjoy it.

Elliot: *leans his head to one side, obviously wanting France to start on his neck again*

France: *chuckles before starting up again with Elliot's neck*

Dalek: Ca-na-da- should- make- pan-cakes- now.

Canada: *hurries down the hallway*

Dalek: E-ston-ia.

Estonia: No

Dalek: I- do- not- un-der-stand.

Estonia: *walks away*

Dalek: En-gland.

England: *nervously* Yes?

Dalek: kel-sie-9489- asked- if- you- would- cook- for- her.

England: *perks up* Really?

Dalek: Yes.

England: Of course!

Dalek: Ru-ssia?

Russia: *growls* Da?

Dalek: What- is- your- fa-vor-ite- food.

Russia: Vodka.

Dalek: Ev-er-y-one- do- the- chi-cken- dance.

England: *snorts, trying not to laugh*

Dalek: Now!

*everyone does the chicken dance, except for France, Hungary, and Elliot*

Dalek: Den-mark.

Denmark: *straightens up* Yes?  
>Dalek: Do- what-ev-er- you- want- to- any-one.<p>

Denmark: *smirks before grabbing Norway and dragging him away*

Elliot: *has finally gotten away from France and is now hiding behind Russia* Okay, Prussia.

Prussia: Ja?

Elliot: Start a German sparkle party.

Prussia: I like German sparkle party! *breaks out into song and dance*

Elliot: England

England: *groans* What now?

Elliot: Recognize Sealand as a country.

England: *splutters* But-but-

Elliot: Do it.

England: *turns to a smiling Sealand* I, England, recognize you,Sealand, as a country.

Sealand: Whoo! *starts running around in celebration*

Elliot: Hungary! You have to hold hands with Romania without hitting him.

Hungary: *grumbles, but quickly grabs Romania's hand then drops it as if she's been burnt*

Elliot: *shrugs* Close enough. Canada sit on Prussia's lap and you two make out for three minutes, and excentricaluli wants a copy of the photos Hungary.

Hungary: *nods*

Russia: *growls and drags Prussia away*

Elliot: Ok then. Canada act like you 2p.

Canada: What, eh?

Elliot: *sighs* nevermind then. England kiss the person you like on their cheek.

England: *blushes and grumbling he quickly kisses America on his cheek*

Elliot: Italy you get pasta, it's in the kitchen.

Italy: *sprints to the kitchen*

Elliot: Ukraine who do you love?

Ukraine: Well, I'd have to say my big brother. He's always been there, even if he can be scary.

Elliot: Canada what is the difference between syrup and maple syrup?

Canada: Everything, eh.

Elliot: America! Go into the room over there.

America: Okay!

*the door locks behind him and screams are soon heard*

Italy: I choose Germany~!

Elliot: How- oh I don't care anymore.

*Elliot suddenly growls angrily and stalks over to France to pull him into a passionate kiss*

France: *left breathless* What was that for?

Elliot: *growls* Shut up.

*America walks out of the room he was in*

Elliot: America, sing American Idiot.

America: *sings*

Elliot: Norway! What does the fox say?

Norway:Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Everyone: *laughs*

Elliot: and we're done!


	7. Chapter 6(this is the real chapter guys)

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! Keep it coming guys! Loving the reviews. ahhhhhh! It took so long! Sorry AFWS. This took me forever.

Elliot: *walks in* Hey guys! *smiles* My friend from the tournament is here to watch!

France: *frowns*

*a muscled Hispanic man with a army cut walks in*

?: Hi, I'm Rico.

Elliot: He got me my first big fight!

Rico: *chuckles nervously* It wasn't that big of a deal.

Elliot: *rolls his eyes* Well anyways let's get this started!

CheshireKitKat:

LOL I LOVE THIS! Update soon! Here are my dares and truths...

Dares:

Germany: Do "it" with Italy... but you must be the one who bottoms out.  
>Everyone: Must give Canada a hug and say hi to him.<br>Russia: goes 24 hours without Vodka...  
>Belarus: not allowed to stalk Russia for a week.<br>Estonia: Estonian Sparkle Party. Dance to it.  
>Spain: you got a nice arse...Twerk!<br>Prussia: Wears a pink Tutu and dances like a ballerina.  
>Sweden: Make me Sweedish Meatballs.<br>Germany: Streak across the stage.  
>Romano: let Spain mess with your curl as much as he wants to.<br>England: Give America a lap dance.  
>France: Do something really perverted to Elliot<br>Germany and Prussia: Make out.  
>Mexico: Do the Mexican Hat Dance<br>Everyone: Tie Russia up and hang him from the ceiling. Take turns whacking him with his own pipe. Just like a pinata  
>Poland: Kiss Lichtenstein.<br>Latvia: For 24 hours. List off any stupid idea you can to Russia. He is not allowed to hit you or yell, or scare you.. and he must go along with every idea you say. No matter how dumb.  
>Germany, Italy, Japan: Do the Carmel dance.<br>Prussia: Say you are "unawesome"  
>America: Go a week with no McDonald's.<br>Norway: Dance and sing along to what does the Fox say.  
>Denmark: Kiss Norway.<br>Switzerland: You must give up your guns for 24 hours.  
>Estonia: No matter how many times you say no. You must help kelsie9489 with her algebra homework. Also. Your theme song for now on is to be "White and Nerdy" by weird Al Yankovich.<br>Cuba: Kiss America.  
>Italy: wear a dress like you used to when you were little.<p>

Truths:  
>Prussia: is your "you know what" really 5 meters?...<br>Sweden: how much do you love Finland?..  
>Japan: if you were to have a three-some with any two other countries... who would it be?...<br>Germany: what turns you on the most?...  
>Hungary: who would you rather date?... Prussia or Austria?...<br>England: why are your eyebrows so bushy?..

AFWS:

Sup, people. I am the Anti France Weapon supplier guy. You can be my friend if you want Britain. I have some dares and a question. First off, the dares. To China (where has he been this whole time?): I dare you to say to Korea that pandas originated in Korea. To Japan: If you liked a girl, would it be Taiwan or Vietnam. To Germany: I dare you to kiss Belgium. To Russia: I dare you to not drink any vodka for the next three chapters. To America: I have two dares for you. 1: Claim that you are not a hero and that you can not mind your business. And 2: Say that British cooking is better than burgers. Now on to the question. To the author: Can you please add Taiwan and Vietnam? Just add Hong Kong for the heck of it. BYE.

Elliot: Germany.

Germany: Ja?

Elliot: *blushes* You have to do "it" with Italy, but you have to bottom.

Germany: *blushes*

Italy: *looks confused*

Elliot: *pushes Germany and Italy into a nearby room*

*noises are heard after a while*

Elliot: We'll save that second one for later then. Russia?

Russia: Da?

Elliot: No vodka for 24 hours.

Russia: *frowns*

Elliot: Belarus.

Belarus: *stands from her spot crouched behind a plant* Da?

Elliot: No stalking Russia for a week.

Belarus: *hisses and disappears*

Elliot: *blinks, surprised* Ok, umm, Estonia?

Estonia:...

Elliot: Estonia sparkle party.

*Estonian sparkle party starts*

Elliot: Spain.

Spain: ¿Sí?

Elliot: Twerk

Spain: *stands up and twerks*

Everyone: *laughs*

Elliot: *blushes* Ok Prussia has to wear a pink Tutu and dance like a ballerina.

Prussia: *starts to argue, but is forced into a tutu and poked into dancing by a certain Russian with a pipe*

Everyone: *snickers at his poor attempts*

*Germany and Italy walk back in*

Elliot: Everyone say hi to Canada and give him a hug!

Everyone: Hi!

*everyone takes their turn hugging him while Canada blushes and twitches*

Elliot: Ok, Sweden.

Sweden: ...

Elliot: Make Swedish balls.

Sweden: *silently turns to the kitchen*

Elliot: Germany streak, now.

Germany: *blushes. disappears into a random room*

Elliot: Romano.

Romano: What bastard?

Elliot: You have to let Spain mess with your curl as much as he wants.

Spain: *pulls a protesting Romano into his lap on pulls on his curl*

Romano: *moans, melting into Spain*

Spain: *kisses Italy's neck while twirling his curl*

Elliot: England give America a lap dance.

England: *blushes, but does it*

Elliot: *blushes, hands the cards to Hungary*

Hungary: *smirks evilly* France~

France: Oui?

Hungary: You get to do something perverted to Elliot~  
>France: *smirks and stalks toward Elliot*<p>

Elliot: *backs up until he hits a wall, squeaks*

France: *places his hands on either side of Elliot's head and whispers in his ear*

Elliot: You idiot! of course not!*goes to slap him*

France: *stops him by grabbing his hand and kissing it gently*

Elliot: *blushes, mumbles something*

France: Say that again mon cheri.

Elliot: *looks away* I said that I love you and I would never date Rico because he's not my type you idiot.

Rico: *bursts out laughing*

France: *kisses Elliot* Mon cheri, I have never been so happy to hear those words.

Elliot: *blushes* Shut up, stupid.

France: *smiles* I love you too, my little Korean.

Elliot: *suddenly surges forward and kisses France*

France: *grips Elliot tightly*

Elliot: *buries his hands in France's hair as they start to French kiss*

France: *grabs Elliot's ass*

Elliot: *pulls back with a moan*

France: *kisses down Elliot's neck, biting every so often*

Elliot: *gasps* France~

France: *kisses Elliot on the lips before sitting down with Elliot on his lap*

Elliot: Ok-

*Germany streaks then runs back to his room*

Elliot: *is squirming around in France's lap trying to find a comfortable position*

France: Mon cheri, please. Stop moving.

Elliot: *tenses, blushing* Sorry

*Germany comes back out blushing*

Elliot: *blurts out* Germany and Prussia have to make out.

Germany: *is now the color of a tomato* Nein, not my bruder.

Dalek: Ex-ter-min-ate!

Elliot: Not yet.

Prussia: Haha it's okay West. It's not like we're going to enjoy it.

Germany: *sighs* Fine.

Prussia: *walks over to Germany and gently kisses him, prying his lips open after a while*

Russia: *pulls Prussia away growling*

Elliot: *clears his throat* 0.o Mexico.

Mexico: *pops out of nowhere* ¿Sí?

Elliot: Mexican hat dance.

Mexico: *does the Mexican hat dance*

Elliot: Tie Russia up and hang him from the ceiling. Take turns whacking him with his own pipe. Just like a pinata.

Russia: Kolkolkolkol *emanates dark aura*

Everyone: *backs away*

Elliot: Nevermind then. Poland, kiss Lichtenstein.

Poland: Like totally not cool.

Elliot: Just do it.

Poland: *kisses Lichtenstein quickly, avoiding Switzerland as he dances away*

Elliot: *sighs* Since Russia is being scary, I'm just going to skip that dare. So Allies.

Allies: *look up nervously*

Elliot: *do the Carmel dance*

*they fail miserably*

Elliot: Prussia has to say that he's unawesome.

Prussia: But the awesome me is awesome!

Russia: *whispers in Prussia's ear*

Prussia: *blushes* I'm u-un- unawesome.

Elliot: *raises an eyebrow* That's what I call progress.

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol. Da.

Elliot: Ok, America goes a week without McDonald's

America: Noooooo! *falls to his knees dramatically*

Elliot: Norway dances and sings along to What Does the Fox Say?

Norway: *rolls his eyes, but does it expertly*

Elliot: *whispers in Denmark's ear*

Denmark: *chuckles evilly*

*Denmark tackles Norway to the floor and pins him down. He kisses along the smaller man's jawline sloppily until their lips meet in a fierce kiss*

Elliot: *raises an eyebrow* Ok, Switzerland you have to give up your guns for an hour.

Switzerland: *marches over to Elliot and drops all his guns at his feet. He marches back over to his spot between Austria and Liechtenstein*

Elliot: *flinches* O-ok well Estonia has to help with kelsie9489's homework, and your theme song is now White and Nerdy.

Estonia: *huffs* Fine. *goes to help kelsie9489 with her homework*

Elliot: *sitting far away from the guns curled up in France's lap* Cuba has to kiss America.

*both grumble but are too afraid of the Dalek so they walk over to each other and peck each other on the lips very lightly. They jumps apart and scramble to kiss their own lovers*

Elliot: -like guns. *is all anyone can hear of what Elliot murmured to France*

France: *murmurs something back*

Elliot: *nods, curling more into France*

France: Italy must wear a dress like when 'e was little.

Italy: Ve~ Ok~! *skips off to go change*

France: Prussia, is your dick really five meters?

Prussia: Yes!

Elliot: *bursts out* It's been an hour, Switzerland take the guns!

Switzerland: *stands and gathers his guns before returning to his seat*

Elliot: *blushes and relaxes into France* Umm, well how much do you love Finland, Sweden?

Sweden: 'lot.

Finland: *blushes*

Elliot: Japan, if you were to have a threesome who would be the two other countries?

Japan: *blushes* Well, umm.. Greece and Turkey.

Elliot: Who turns you on the most Germany?

Germany: *blushes* Italy.

Italy: Ve~ *glomps Germany in his a dress that mirrors the ones he used to wear*

Elliot: Prussia or Austria Hungary?

Hungary: *without hesitation* Austria *goes back to snapping photos*

Elliot: Why are you eyebrows so bushy England?

England: *twitches* I was born with them.

Elliot: China has to say Pandas originated in Korea in front of him.

China: *sulkily walks over to Korea* Pandas originated in Korea- aru.

Korea: *gropes China's breasts* I knew it, da-ze!

Elliot: 0.o Japan if you liked a girl would it be Taiwan or Vietnam?

Japan: *blushes* I- well Taiwan

Elliot: Germany kiss Belgium.

Germany: *blushes, but quickly kisses Belgium on the lips*

Elliot: Russia can not drink Vodka for the next three chapters.

Russia: *shrugs* I do not care. *holds Prussia closer in his lap*

Elliot: America has to say that he's not a hero and can't mind his own business.

America: *sadly* I'm not a hero and I can't mind my own business.

Elliot: A- and um you have to say British cooking is better than burgers.

America: British cooking is better than burgers

Elliot: Are- are you okay America?

America: *doesn't respond*  
>England: *hugs America and leads him gently to a separate room*<p>

Elliot: Um well we need Taiwan, Vietnam, and Hong Kong here.

Taiwan: Hello!

Vietnam: *waves*

Hong Kong: *doesn't move or make a sound*

Elliot: Ok, we're done then.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion guys!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?!

Elliot: *storms in the room* Let's get this over with.

Everyone: *backs up*

Italy: Ve~ Where's big brother France?

Elliot: *freezes* *clenches his fists* We have dares *growls*

Totes-RANDERP:

America: *hugs* I'm very patriotic

Italy: watch this *has him watch "100 reasons why Germany is HRE"*

Canada: *hugs* I recognize you!

Romano: KISS THE SPANIARD! MAKE OUT WITH HIM! I WANTS IT!

Angel of Literature:

Haha, I love it! This is absolutely FABULOUS! Love everything from the grammar to the Dalek! You are awesome, along with Prussia.I have a few dares if you don't mind?

Dares:

Romano admit ,to whoever it is, in front of everyone that you love him...or her?

Prussia must dress like Rocky from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'!

Greece must stay awake the whole episode, or Turkey can do anything to him.

Thanks! Stay epic!

LostundFound:

I love this! I made for so much better since I am sick...

Dares:

Canada make out with America for 1 minute! (I really want to see pics of that)

Elliot and France be lock in a closet for 3 minutes

Russia has to wear a dress that Prussia chooses for the rest of the day

Truth:

America- Who would you marry? Captain America or England?

Prussia- Would you marry Russia or Hungry?

Canada- What favorite ice cream do you like?

Erizabeth:

Omg, u have a really awesome unique writing style and I love it! Anyway here are some dares:

Germany : make out with Romano (muahahahaha)

Prussia : say that he is unawesome

Spain : propose to Romano

Romano : allow Spain to do anything to him (hint hint, the . curl! Pull the curl!) and then make out with him for 5 . minutes

Norway : try to belly dance

Iceland : let Poland dress him up

Italy : try to twerk (dont no how I thought of that, lol )

Japan : kiss any one of the countries

China : let Poland style his hair

France : lick England's foot

Hungary : put he bra on top the rest of her clothes ( like over

. her dress

Belarus : sing hetalia ending song in an opra voice

Denmark : swap clothes with one of the players

Sweden : act out a scene from "Romeo and Juliet" as Juliet

Greece : kiss turkey!

I know I'm evil! Lol! Anyway, you're doing a great job with your story! Please don't even consider stopping and abandoning it! This is definitely one of my favs! _ by the way, I love the Korean thing! I'm obsessed with Korean dramas, so I knew what you were sayin! Lol! Anyway, bye!

America: *suddenly hugged by Totes-RANDERP*

Elliot: *shoves Italy into a room*

Canada: *blushes as he's hugged* Thanks eh.

Elliot: *pushes Romano so that he falls into Spain, their lips crushed together*

Elliot: *shoves Prussia in a room*

Prussia: *comes out dressed like Rocky*

Hungary: *steals the cards from Elliot* Stop. Sit and calm down.

Elliot: *grumbles but stomps over to the couch to sit down*

France: *sweeps into the room suddenly*

Elliot: *eye twitches and he turns away from him*

France: *walks over to where Elliot is- he has a black eye, multiple cuts, and his left arm is in a cast*

Elliot: *his jaw trembles as he turns farther away, holding back tears*

France: *sits beside him* Elliot-

Elliot: *growls* Stop.

France: I'm sorry-

Elliot: *snorts* Yeah right.

France: Mon Cheri-

Elliot: Stop it, France! *turns angrily to face France*

France: *catches one of Elliot's flailing hands*Never. I will never not love you.

Elliot: Let go. *tries to yank his arm away*

France: Of you? Impossible.

Elliot: *tears gather in his eyes* Just stop Francis!

France: *pulls Elliot to his chest so that he's hugging him*

Elliot: *crying* Stop.

France: *whispers* I will always regret certain things, but nothing more then what i did to you. You can hate me, but I will always love you.

Elliot: *sobs into France's shirt, clenching his fists into the fabric*

Francis: *holds him tightly*

Hungary: *snaps some photos*

Elliot: *wipes his eyes* I'm sorry Francis, I never meant what I said.

Francis: Non, non. It was all my fault.

Elliot: *smiles sadly*

France: Don't blame yourself Elli.

Elliot: How can I not?

France: *sighs* It was my fault we started arguing, and I was the one who childishly walked away.

Elliot: *kisses France suddenly* It was both of our faults, okay?

France: *smiles and nods, pulling Elliot into his lap*

Elliot: *snuggles into France*

Hungary: *after snapping a few pictures* Okay! Greece!

Greece: *sleeping*

Hungary: *evilly smiles* *whispers into Turkey's ear*

Greece: *blinks awake* No.

Hungary: *pouts* Awww. Party pooper. *suddenly perks up* America and Canada have to make out for a minute!

Canada: *blushes*

America: *shrugs* Whatever. *walks over to Canada and kisses him, eventually prying open his lips*

*The two passionately kiss for a minute until Cuba pulls Canada away and England drags America back to the couch by the ear*

Hungary: *smiling happily* *whispers in France's ear*

France: *stands up and drags Elliot into the closet with him*

Hungary: *chuckles and whispers in Prussia's ear*

Prussia: keseseses *grabs Russia's hand and drags him into a room*

*a minute later Prussia scampers out of the room to hide behind the couch he was sitting on, while Russia walks out casually in a beige revealing dress*

*Russia grabs Prussia and pulls him onto his lap*

Russia: Much easier to fuck you.

Prussia: *blushes*

Hungary: *snaps a few quick pictures*

Italy: Ve~ *glomps Germany*

China: It's been three minutes, aru.

Hungary: *smirks and stalks to the closet. She slowly opens it while snapping a few pictures*

Elliot: *squeaks and jumps up blushing*

France: *groans* Give us five more minutes

Hungary: *smiles evilly* Why of course. *slams the door shut*

Italy: Ve~ what were they doing~?

Hungary: Truth! America! Who would you marry: Captain America or England?

America: Iggy of course!

England: *blushes and inconspicuously scoots closer to America*

Hungary: Prussia! Would you marry Russia or me?

Prussia: *blushes* Russia.

Russia: *smirks and holds Prussia closer*

Hungary: thank god! Now, Canada! What's your favorite ice cream flavor?

Canada: Maple, eh.

Hungary: *nods, then turns and knocks on the closet door.*

*the door swings open forcefully and France swaggers out with Elliot walking slowly behind him, his face as red as a tomato*

Hungary: *chuckles* Okay, Germany make out with Romano!

Romano: Hell no!

Germany: *blushes*

Italy: Ve~ Big brother should comply or that blue talking machine will exterminate~

Romano: *pales* Ch! Fine! Stupid potato bastard. *stomps over to Germany and forcefully kisses him*

*the kiss deepens and Romano straddles Germany's lap, melting into the kiss*

Spain: *notices and rips Romano off of Germany*

Germany: *blushes*

Hungary: *snapping pictures* Hey Prussia say that you're un-awesome

Prussia: *frowns and mutters under his breath*

Hungary: What was that?

Prussia: *crosses his arms over his chest* I'm un-awesome.

Hungary: *smirks* Spain~

Spain: *walks over to where Hungary is*

*Hungary and Spain conspire for a minute before Spain turns around*

Spain: *walks to where Romano is* Mi amor, may I say something?

Romano: Ch! Like i can stop you.

Spain: You are so beautiful mi amor. I love everything about you. You are the only thing that keeps me going. Te amo Romano. *he bends eloquently on one knee and pulls out a small red box which opens to a plain silver ring* Will you marry me?

Romano: *blushing bright red* You idiot... of course.

Spain: *jumps up and kisses Romano before sliding the ring onto his finger* Te amo

Romano: *blushing* ... Te amo

Spain: *smiling widely he hugs Romano tightly*

Hungary: *snapping pictures rapidly* Well this ties in nicely. Romano you have to allow Spain to do anything to you (pulling the curl is requested but not required) and then you have to make out for five minutes.

Spain: *pulls Romano onto his lap*

Romano: *blushes and pouts but doesn't protest*

Spain: *kisses Romano's cheek lovingly, before gently swirling his curl around his fingers*

Romano: *has cheeks that resemble tomatoes as he squirms, suppressing a moan of pleasure*

Elliot: *clears his throat and takes the cards away from Hungary*Norway, you have to try to belly dance.

*Music plays and Norway tries to belly dance, but fails.*

Elliot: Poland gets to dress up Iceland.

Poland: Like, finally! *drags Iceland into a room nearby*

Elliot: *snorts* Italy, you have to twerk.

Italy: Ve~ *ends up twerking really well. He walks back over to a blushing Germany*

Elliot: Japan, you have to kiss one of the other countries here.

Japan: *blushing he stands and walks over to the somehow still awake Greece and he kisses him lightly*

Greece: *pulls Japan onto his lap and deepens the kiss*

Elliot: China you have to let Poland style your hair.

Poland: *walks back in with Iceland who is now in a short skirt and a crop trop* Like, totally awesome *grabs China and leads him away*

Elliot: *smirking, rises fromFrance's lap* You get to lick England's foot Francis.

France: *makes a disgusted face, but ends up licking the foot with the help of three other countries*

Elliot: *laughing* Go brush your teeth Frenchie.

France: *pouts but does so without protest*

Elliot: Hungary!

Hungary: * looks over* Yes?

Elliot: You have to put your bra on top the rest of your clothes

Hungary: *groans, but leaves to do so*

Elliot: Okay, Belarus. You get to sing hetalia ending song in an opera voice

Belarus: * pops up next to Elliot*

Elliot: * falls backwards into the entering China who in turn falls into Poland who falls into France and they all land in a pile*

Belarus: *sings the song beautifully and then disappears with a hiss*

Elliot: *laughing hysterically as he helps the other countries up*

France: *swipes the cards from him* Denmark gets to swap clothes with one of the other countries.

Denmark *smirks and grabs Norway*

Elliot: *swipes the cards back with a smirk* Now, we get towatch Sweden act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet as Juliet.

Sweden: *stands* R'm'o 'h R'm'o. Wh'r'f're 'rt th'gh R'm'o? *sits down again*

Elliot: Close enough.

Hungary: *swipes the last cards with a smirk* Last one! *evilly grins* Greece has to make out with Turkey.

Turkey: *walks over to Greece with a smirk, but it fades as Greece makes no move to stand or take Japan off his lap*

Greece: *grabs Turkey by his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss with a deeply blushing Japan between them*

Turkey: *quickly takes control. He pries open Greece's mouth and start to caress Japan*

Elliot: Well that's it! Please continue with the dares!

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, I got distracted and then disinterested. And then I got a boyfriend and now it's all turned to shit so I might be updating very sporadically because depression is setting in again and my shitty sister is back home and I just lost my 10 year old dog and grandpa so... btws if you didn't catch it France and Elliot had a fight. They both said stupid jealous things and France walked away... straight into a car... lolz my brain guys it's just awful. Anyways I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! See you soon... hopefully


End file.
